The present invention is directed to a housing for enclosing electronic or other sensitive equipment, and more particularly to such a housing which effects a waterproof seal for any component positioned within the housing. In addition, the invention includes a novel and unobvious method for effecting the seal.
It has been difficult and expensive to provide enclosures and housings for equipment of the type which includes printed circuit boards and similar delicate, precision equipment. Various attempts have been made to provide effective, economical housings which can readily accommodate such equipment, and into which the equipment may be easily and rapidly inserted, followed by a quick and easy sealing of the housing or enclosure. Also important is the need for such an arrangement which can easily be removed for servicing a component, or resetting of a switch, followed by return of the assembly to its original sealed condition with a minimum of difficulty and expense. All earlier attempts to solve this problem have not attained the requisite ease, effectiveness and economy of operation. For example some producers use a "potting" process, wherein the sensitive components are first inserted into the container, and then a fluid, plastic insulating compound is poured into the container to surround the components. The compound then sets up, or hardens, to prevent the entry of air or moisture which could attack the components. However the hardened compound also prevents removal of the components for servicing, or to change a switch setting, or for any other reason, without destroying the integrity of the potted assembly.
It is, therefore, a principal consideration of the present invention to provide a structure, and a method of assembling and sealing that structure, which overcomes the deficiencies found in the prior art.